Twilight Fades
by Fenneltail
Summary: Who shall be the hunter, and who shall be the hunted? Blistering hatred and resentment dwell deep within them. The sun always rises, but will the night last forever? After all, what is more tragic than having to kill someone that you love?


**A/N:** My first fanfic! I've been interested in Diana and Leona's relationship, so I decided to write a fic off their rivalry. Nothing amazing, I'm afraid.

**Warnings:** Blood, violence, death

**Disclaimer:** I do not own League Of Legends or said champions in any way.

* * *

"No...Please...listen to me!" a voice choked as another puddle of blood was coughed out. The sound echoed mockingly against the glimmering cave walls as his life flashed before his eyes.

"I don't think pleading helps," a deep voice hissed and a gruesome slashing noise followed. Screeches of agony filled the cave as the victim spasmed, desperately clinging on to dear life. Moments later, a grunt of satisfaction was heard, and the man was dead.

The murderer stood up swiftly and brushed the dirt from her knees. She let out a hiss of annoyance at her bloodstained armor, but said nothing. She had always been determined, and carried no lingering traces of regret as she swung the scythe over her shoulder. A last kick was given to the corpse in front of her and she stepped soundlessly out of the cave.

"You didn't have to kill him." a soft voice drifted towards the murderer's ears. She spun around and came face to face with a muscular woman plated in magnificent golden armor.

Leona. She had been the murderer's most precious sister, and was the only soul she could confide in. However, time marched on and things have changed erratically since then. The two had become eternal enemies after the murderer had discovered the true identity of her own self.

The sun and the moon are equivalent to light and dark, black and white. This is what the two sisters have transformed into. Diana. That was the murderer's name. Ever since she had discovered Mount Targon as a teenager, she had become a living embodiment of the moon, blessed with its sacred blessing. Diana was in fact a descendant of the moon-worshipping Lunari. She wields the relic blade to this very day. However, the scythe's history only consisted of endless bloodshed and vengeance. She had become the only moon-worshipping member of her tribe, and was determined to revive it. Leona, who happened to worship the sun, was against Diana's beliefs and soon, everyone else in the village had joined in and sentenced her to death. Consumed by anger, Diana abandoned her village and led a life of her own. All her wishes were fulfilled as she slayed anyone who obstructed her path and destiny.

"And you didn't have to come here, either." Diana retorted as her lips twisted into the beginnings of a snarl. "I've made my choice, and I'm content with the life that I'm leading right now. There's no reason for you to trace me anymore."

A brief, humorless smile flashed across Leona's features before dissolving again. "Arrogant now, are we? But you're still my sister. I've acquired every right to take care of you since the very beginning." She paused, and then leaned closer. "However...you have avoided my question. Why did you kill him?"

Diana took a step away from her and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a child, Leona," she snapped. "I don't need your shadow following me every step of the way. There's no need for you to take on a role of a mother either, even if our real mother is dead! Besides, that man had to die. The mangy brute tried to interrogate me!"

Leona suppressed a sigh and stared straight into her sister's eyes. "There's no need to bring up our mother's death," she said gently. "No one blames you for it-"

"Then you shouldn't question my motives, either. Not all deaths are inevitable, but those who are idiots bring death upon themselves." Diana spat, clenching her fists. Her eyes darkened with hatred as she fixed her icy gaze on Leona.

To her surprise, Leona shook her head. "There's always an alternative to killing. Listen, dear sister. Perhaps you should-"

Diana was having none of the idle talk. Reaching for her scythe, she bellowed. "I'll show you what your 'dear sister' is made of!"

As she charged across the plateau, Leona swiftly positioned her massive shield in front of her. The sign of Solari on her chest shone brilliantly as ancient words of enchantment rolled of her tongue.

"Daybreak!" Leona hollered as Diana's scythe collided with the shield. A dull metallic sound rang out, leaving Diana rooted in place, stunned. The pause in action was disrupted after several moments when she regained her consciousness. Hoisting herself into the air, she twisted to face her sister's back, and painted deep slashes along her spine before leaping out of range.

Leona hissed in pain and turned around abruptly. She planted her sword into the ground and covered her body with the shield. "Only cowards aim for the spine," she rasped, gritting her teeth.

But Diana swung her scythe dramatically in a wide circle before letting out a low chuckle, eyes gleaming in the half-light. "The only coward I see around here is you."

And with that, the heretic hurled forward and continued to swipe at Leona's shield. One would see her as foolish, but she knew that the shield would not last long. Leona watched through slitted eyes at Diana's attacks, adjusting the shield to her every move.

Diana let out a small hum that sounded as if she was impressed. "It seems that you have trained hard during my absence." She noted at Leona's quickened movements and increased tenacity.

"Only to stop you from destroying our hopes and dreams, Diana." Leona snorted and projected her sword into the other's stomach.

A brief grunt of discomfort resulted from Diana, but she ignored the injury and resumed her stance. "I've told you before," she growled. "Simply building health and armor deals no damage to me."

Flashes of white and silver sparked across the plains as Diana darted in and out with crescent strikes and spells of the moonsilver blade. She was a well-seasoned warrior and did not tire easily, but Leona was fed up with her sister's ignorance and imbecility.

"Solar flare!" Leona rumbled as she pointed her sword to the sky. The power within her soul surged through her, and she winced ever so slightly as a magnificent beam of light was channeled into the heavens. It pierced through the clouds and the ground began to tremble. Horror flashed across Diana's face, and just as she was about to scud away, a dazzling flare of fire and light exploded onto the grass, leaving Diana stunned in the spot, half-blinded by the searing blaze of Leona's ultimate spell. The foul scent of burned vegetation rose from the scorched, blacked earth.

Seizing the chance and opening, Leona flung herself forward, sliding her sword right through Diana's chest. Her sister gagged, eyes bulging as she coughed up an evil-smelling puddle of blood and flesh. Leona rested her chin on Diana's shoulder and paused, then whispered: "Do you admit defeat, or shall we fight like brainless dullards again?"

Diana's body convulsed and her broad shoulders shook with such intensity that Leona was forced to retreat. A devilish smile curled up at Diana's blood-stained lips, and sorrowful laughter coursed through her. She eyed her sister warily. "Defeat? I know of no such thing."

Eyes lit up with an eerie glow as she let out a roar that reached the edges of the plateau. Throwing another crescent strike at Leona, she prolonged the duration of the moonlight's burn and cried: "In the name of Lunari, I shall bring judgment upon you. Ancient gods and spirits of the imprisoned: arise! Lend me your power!"

A heartbeat later, whispers reached Leona's ears, and she could do nothing but stand in the light that Diana had cursed her with. Casting wild glances about her, a single sphere of moonlight spun at full speed and penetrated Diana's heart. Diana stiffened briefly at the contact, but relaxed when the ball of moonlight diminished. "Now...", she purred. "The night will last forever."

In the blink of an eye, Diana slammed her body into Leona's. Her sister staggered, but her eyes were glazed with agony and fury. "How did you like that?" Diana grinned. "How did you like the taste of moonlight infiltrating your soul?"

Leona scowled. "That...that was Lunar Rush, wasn't it?" She muttered, then snorted when Diana nodded. "I can't believe you fell for my stupid trick. You really haven't grown mature yet. I am strong. Stronger than all of you."

Within seconds, Leona hauled her sister onto the ground, retrieving the scythe along with it. Blood flowed steadily from the deep gash, but she ignored the burning wound and threw her shield onto Diana's breast whilst pointing the end of her sword to Diana's neck. They stared at one another for an immeasurable amount of time, until Diana finally sighed and turned her gaze away.

Slowly, Leona slipped her sword back into the sheath, and extended a hand towards her sister. By the time Diana accepted it, Leona could see tears forming at the edge of her sister's eyes. As she helped her up to her feet, they trudged towards the North in silence. The sound of crunching footsteps came to a halt as two gates loomed over them. The first had a sun symbol engraved into the handle, whilst the second was a moon symbol. The sisters hesitated, then nodded to one another as they each placed a hand onto the handles.

"We will meet again, heretic. May your ancestors light your path." Leona spoke softly as a gentle breeze ruffled her brilliant golden hair. Despite the rivalry between them, she gazed lovingly at Diana. Her feelings were genuine, and ran deep within her.

"May your ancestors light your path," Diana echoed. She sighed, turning to face the gates once again. As the sisters pushed them open simultaneously, heavy clouds raced over the horizon, blocking out the sun completely. Within the span of a second, the skies opened and rain fell relentlessly onto the cracked earth. It washed over the bloodstained battlefield, poured into the cave of the deceased man, and rushed into the hearts of the sisters. Hatred and fury drained from them, for now was the time for peace and tranquility.

The ancient gates whined against the howling wind, and closed with a shuddering clang. The protector and the heretic had long gone, but whispers had drifted back through the empty landscape.

"Twilight fades."

* * *

**A/N:** As I said, this is my first fanfic, so it needs plenty of improvement and polishing T_T. Please R&R! I want to know _how_ I should improve in the future :D


End file.
